


Az én fagyimat minden fiú nyalja...

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boldog végkifejlet, Cas szereti Deant, Dean szereti Cast, Destiel Magyarul - Freeform, Destiel Rövid, Destiel szösz, Drabble, Epekedés, Fagyi, Félperces, Happy Ending, Kétértelmű mondatok, M/M, Magyar Destiel - Freeform, Nyár, Ultra rövid Destiel szösz, Utalás blowjobsra, Utalás orál szexre, Vágyakozás, destiel drabble, vicces
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Cas jégkrémet eszik, Dean pedig elámul rajta...Röviden ennyi. :)Köszönet a címért Castiel Gumby-nek. ♡  ❤ Ez az egy mondat volt az, ami világra segítette ezt a pici, vidám Destiel szöszt. :)





	Az én fagyimat minden fiú nyalja...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castiel Gumby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Castiel+Gumby).



> HA Castiel Gumby nem hozza ezt a mondatot, ami egyben a cím is, ez a novella sem létezhetne. Köszönet érte! :) ♡ ❤

Art Credit by NaSyu

Dean állt a rekkenő hőségben, neki támaszkodva az impalájának. Cast elküldte, hogy hozzon valami jeges italt. Épp behajolt a kocsiba, és mire újra felegyenesedett, a háta mögött már ott állt Castiel.

\- A francba, Cas! Mondtam, hogy ne settenkedj a hátam mögé a ninja lépteiddel!  
De nem tudott haragudni az angyalára, főleg, mert egy jégkrémet evett csábítóan. Senkit sem látott még ilyen szexisen enni, ezt a jéghideg édességet.

\- Dean! Mit jelent az, hogy "az én fagyimat minden fiú nyalja"? - kérdezte ártatlan mosollyal.  
Dean éppen kortyolt a hűtött ásványvízből, de erre majdnem megfulladt. Köpködve fújta ki a vizet.

\- Mi? - kérdezte hülyén, kb. olyan arcot vágva, mint mikor egy spániel próbálja felfogni a kvantum fizikát.

\- Ez volt kiírva a cukrászda oldalára. Az én fagyimat minden fiú nyalja...  
Dean nem tudta levenni a tekintetét Cas nyelvéről, ahogy újra és újra elmerült hideg édességben.  
Aztán egyszerre megtalálta a hangját:

\- Ami azt illeti, én is szeretném a fagyidat nyalni...

\- Tényleg? - vigyorgott Cas, mintha halvány lila segéd fogalma sem lenne arról, hogy Dean miről beszél, pedig tudta. Olvasott a gondolataiban - Akkor jobb lesz, ha mielőbb hazaérünk, még Sam előtt, aki a saláta utánpótlásáért ment.

Dean magához ölelte Cast, és a fülébe suttogott:  
\- Szeretném a fagyidat nyalni, körbe körbe, körözve a tetején, aztán le az oldalán a tövéig, siklana a nyelvem fel és le ... majd elnyelném, kiengedném egészen addig, míg fel nem olvad teljesen...

Azzal mintegy demonstrálva, megnyalta Cas kezében tartott jégkrémjét. Mindent beleadott, hogy az angyal figyelmét lekösse. Mi tagadás? Sikerült!  
Bár nagyon meleg volt, amin a fagyi csak ideiglenesen javított, Dean szavaira mégis kellemes borzongás futott végig az angyal gerincén.

\- Igen, Dean, én is akarom!  
\- Bárcsak már otthon lennénk, a bunkerben!  
\- Csak egy szavadba kerül! Tudod?  
\- Most az egyszer, nem bánom! Csettints minket haza!

❤️

***  
The End

12.04.2017. Monday 19:20

**Author's Note:**

> Ha tetszett az ici-pici, vicces, ultra rövid Destiel szöszöm, azért a  
> kudos ❤ gombot ne felejtsd el megnyomni! Köszi! ♡ ❤
> 
> ((Egy szintén apró megjegyzés: Természetesen tudom, hogy Cas nem csettintéssel intézi a teleportálást, de így egyszerűbb volt leírni.)) :)


End file.
